Surprise
by Lara1221
Summary: Bill and Fleur visit the Burrow with some important news.


**Disclaimer: **Everyone in this story is awesome and I do not possess the sheer genius needed to create these awesome characters. So no, they're not mine.

**Happy Seriously-Late-I'm-So-Sorry Birthday! **to ImprisonedByTechnology.

**A/N: **As you can tell from the above note, I was supposed to write this approximately four months ago. Finally have time to write it now, though (thank god for Christmas break!). Hope you all like it! **Written for: (skip the info)**

**we're in a relationship comp: **bill and fleur tell molly and arthur they're together**;**** disney character comp: john smith: **write about Fleur**; hp chps comp: shell cottage: **write about Bill and Fleur**; categories comp: **canon**;**

* * *

><p><span>Surprise<span>

Bill Weasley stood outside his childhood home, looking up at it in all of its magically-held-together glory. Since his return to England, he had gone home for dinners once a month, at least, and seen his incredibly often; before then, however, he couldnt remember when he'd been back.

Beside him stood Fleur Delacour, and he could feel her shaking. He waited for her to say something, unsur that he wanted to hear what she was going to say. He was just as anxious about what they were going to say.

"I'm sure I 'ave not been zis nervous since ze tournament."

"Don't be. They're going to love you."

"I usually do not make zat good a first impression."

"You did to me."

She smiled softly, a bit of her nerves gone. "You are ze exception."

He wound his arms around her waist. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She looked up at him and laughed. "I will let you know after zis dinner." Bill let out a laugh and kissed her soundly.

* * *

><p>Bill knocked a few times before his the door opened. His mother greeted him with a bright smile. "Bill! This is a nice surprise. Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" He moved forward to embrace his Mum, nodding at his Dad over her shoulder. Arthur caught sight of Fleur and smiled.<p>

"We wanted to surprise you."

"We?" asked Molly, looking up.

"Oui!" Fleur said, beaming.

"Oh dear," muttered Molly, smile strained. Arthur turned his chuckle into a cough.

* * *

><p>" 'Ello, Mister and Miss Weasley. 'Ow are you? I 'ope you don't mind zat we are joining you for <em>souper<em>?" Fleur asked as they moved into the sitting room.

"Mum, Dad, you remember Fleur, don't you? I told you how she started working at Gringotts, and we became friends."

"Just fine Fleur, thank you. Of course its alright; here, I'll show you the kitchen." Arthur said kindly.

It overpowered Molly's muttering: "Yes, but I never thought you'd bring her 'round for supper."

Bill heard, though, and he held his mother back before they went to the kitchen. "Mum, I really like this girl. Please try to be kind to her."

"You mean..."

"Fleur and I have been dating for a year now."

Molly lowered her voice to a vicious whisper. "You didn't tell your father and I?"

Her son sighed. "No, because I'd knew you react like this."

"But you shoud've trusted your own mother and father a bit more than that, I think," she said firmly, before turning towardss the kitchen. "So, Fleur, how do you like England?"

"It is wonderful, but France is 'ome. It rains far too much 'ere, don't you theenk?"

"I love the weather here, actually."

"And zat British tea is just disgusting," - Bill chuckled - "I much prefer my French coffee. Guilliam loves it, _non_?"

"Guilliam?" mouthed Molly to her husband. He chuckled quietly.

Smiling, Bill said, "It's really quite good, Mum. Keeps you bloody wide awake though."

"The soup is lovely, Missus Weasley," complimented Fleur.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, dear-"

"Zough I still can't quite handle this British meat. Eet is cooked so differently."

"Bill, have you talked to Tonks lately?"

Bill placed down his utencils and looked at his parents. "Mum, Fleur and I are engaged."

"Isn't eet exciting?" Fleur beamed.

"That's amazing son, congratulations to both of you."

"Oh dear."


End file.
